Das Dry Bones Ritual
Das Dry Bones Ritual bewirkt die Beschwörung eines Dämons, der eine Art Spiel, ein Fangen, ähnlich wie Verstecken oder das Mitternachts Ritual mit dir spielt. Falls du das Spiel gewinnen solltest, gewährt der Dämon dir einen Wunsch, doch solltest du gegen ihn verlieren, darf er alles mit dir machen was er will und ich versichere dir, es wird nicht angenehm... Das brauchst du * du musst sterben um das ritual zu beenden lel * fackel * Box voller legos( damit der geist über die legos steipert und sich verletzt und dann kannst du ihn auch töten)(obwol es schon tot ist) zeugs 1. Das Spiel muss genau um 13:34 Uhr gespielt werden. 2. Alle Türen in euren Haus müssen offen und laut sein, dazu gehören alle Fenster offen, Kondome oder sexspielzeuge, was sich öffnen lässt. 3. 'Schalte alle Lichter und alle elektronische Geräte an und mache pornos an auf ganz laut. '''4. '''Schalte alles an, das Schall aussenden könnte damit der geist mit pornos schuaen kann(z.B. Radio, Handy oder TV). 5.Unddu musst for den ritual pissen Wenn alles ganz laut ist kannst du mit dem Ritual beginnen its etwas hörst, dass eigenartig oder gar ungewöhnlichen klingt, dann solltest d u sofort das Haus verlassen und erst am nächsten Morgen zurückkehren. Es bedeutet, dass er schon da ist und dich in diesem Moment beobachtet. Manchmal reicht es schon von diesem Ritual zu hören, um ihn zu dir zu locken. Wenn du in der Lage bist, weiterzumachen, dann solltest du dich auf etwas konzentrieren, was du von ganzen Herzen willst, etwas realistisches, erreichbares. Wenn du das Spiel gewinnst, dann wird dir dein Wunsch gewährt. Entzünde nun dein Streichholz und warte, bis es ausbrennt. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du es nicht ausbläst. Wenn das Streichholz mindestens 15 Sekunden lang brennt, dann ist er mit dir zufrieden und du kannst fortfahren. Beachte, dass ich nicht sagen kann, ob er dir gestattet ein anderes Streichholz anzünden, wenn das erste nicht länger als 15 Sekunden brannte. Das ist deine eigene Entscheidung. Lege dich auf dem Boden und sage: ,,''Ich bin mir deiner Anwesenheit bewusst, und ich begrüße dich in meinem Heim, aber nicht in meinen Körper.“ Du solltest jetzt aufstehen und in den größten Raum deines Hauses gehen. Der nächste Teil kann fünf Minuten oder auch fünf Stunden dauern, es gibt keine festgelegte Zeit, also übe dich in Geduld. Wenn er fertig ist, dann hört man einen tiefen Klang in der Nähe, am häufigsten ein unmenschliches Stöhnen. Wenn du etwas anderes hören solltest, insbesondere eine Stimme irgendwelcher Art oder ein Gefühl von Druck auf deinen Körper, dann solltest du sofort das Haus verlassen. Er wird versuchen, dich zu finden, du musst dich schnell verstecken und Ruhe bewahren. Du musst bis 3.00 Uhr verborgen bleiben. Nur zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist es sicher zu kommen! Wenn er dich fängt, wird er mit dir tun, was ihm beliebt und ich erwarte, dass es nicht angenehm sein wird. Wenn jemand nach Hause kommt, während du spielst, dann wirst derjenige in der gleichen ernsten Gefahr sein, wie der Beschwörer, oder noch schlimmer. Verriegel deine Tür von innen, bevor du spielst (dies kann ein ernstes Brandrisiko sein, also stell sicher, dass du deine Schlüssel griffbereit hast, besonders wenn du Streichhölzer verwendest). Wenn du bis 3.00 Uhr erfolgreich überlebt hast, muss du laut sagen:'' ,,Danke, dass du gespielt hast, aber bitte geh, du bist nicht mehr willkommen!"'' Es sollte ein Geräusch der Bestätigung geben und das Spiel wird vorbei sein. Wenn du kein Geräusch irgendwelcher Art hörst, dann solltest du es wiederholen, sagen dass er nicht mehr willkommen ist und das Spiel vorbei sei. Dies kann manchmal ein paar Wiederholungen benötigen. Wenn du gewonnen hast, wird dein Wunsch bald gewährt. Manche Leute berichten, dass ihr Wunsch auf sie wartete, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachten. '''Warnung Dein Wunsch sollte niemandem Schaden zufügen. (Kein Wunsch, dass dein Lehrer in ein großes Loch fällt oder irgendetwas in dieser Richtung.) Es gibt einen Grenze, die man für diese Art von Deal mit ihm nicht überschreiten sollte, so kann er entscheiden, dass das Spiel allein nicht genug ist, um deinen Wünsch zu erfüllen Spiele dieses Spiel nur einmal. Nur weil du ihn gebeten hast zu gehen, bedeutet das nicht, dass er dich beim nächsten Mal verlassen wird. Allerdings kann er dir nicht schaden, wenn du dieses Ritual nicht mehr vollziehst. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hier ist die Original Creepypasta: http://hideandgokill.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dry_Bones_Ritual Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Übersetzung